saintbeastfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirin no Judas
He was the leader of the 6 Saint Beast and was bestowed the title of Kirin and was given an additional power, which is to heal wounds using his lips. Appearance Red hair of medium length, on his forehead are 2 gold, slim headbands, arranged assymetrically. He wears a sleeveless, open collar, purple qipao - like clothing that has white linings on it; at the waist area, it is cut into two, therefore covering his groin area all the way to the knee area. He wears a brown colored pants and a plating covered from ankle to lower calf and brown shoes. He also has a covered sleeves from upper forearm (secured by 2 black belts) down to his hands. Personality He is very popular in Heaven although he has no knowledge of it. He is gentle and kind towards other angels, regardless of their rank. He has a strong sense of justice and does not like it when weaker angels are being bullied by other angels. Relationship *Zeus - respects him greatly as their Father and Creator. But after their uprising, all he have is pure hatred and vengence. *Lucifer - according to Judas' dream, Lucifer seems to be a nice and kind angel and looks out for them. *Gabriel - according to Judas' dream, he is always beside Lucifer who also looks out for the younger angels. *Pandora - civil. He has no knowledge that Pandora likes him. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - civil. Although, for him, all Saint Beast members are the enemy and a threat. *Luca - they have been together ever since they were young angels. A very close friend whom he confide with with his inner thoughts. *Goh - close friends and fellow Saint Beast. They share the same strong sense of justice and duty. *Shin - has a close and intimate relationship. He gave Shin the white ribbon. He is protective of Shin. Even after he betrayed and was cast out of heaven, he still cared about Shin and did not hesitate to kill Shiva for hurting him. *Rey - close friends and fellow Saint Beast. *Gai - close friends and fellow Saint Beast. *Shiva - fellow angel but when he found out what Shiva did to Shin, he did not hesitate to punish him. *Kira - cares for them even if they were half angel, half human - he treated them like equal. Their relationship was so well, Kira refused to believe that Judas had betrayed them. *Maya - cares for them even if they were half angel, half human - he treated them like equal. *Kamui - personally, he has nothing against him. Abilities *'Healing': as the leader of the Saint Beast, Zeus bestowed upon him the ability to heal by using his lips. This is most likely due to Judas fervent wish of healing Shin's wound when the latter was attacked by a demon who managed to escape the Forest of Darkness. heal me.jpg|this was the scene after the failed uprising of the Saint Beast...Judas noticed that only Shin managed to come around after the battle and decided to heal him before Zeus' punishment is carried out judas.jpg|this was the scene from Episode 3 where Shin was playing his harp when the string snapped and caused a wound on his fore finger...Judas got worried and healed it right away judas heals takeru.jpg|and this was the scene in the CD drama where Takeru, the shaman priest, got injured and Judas healed him Gallery angel chronicles fallen.jpg|This is the second cover for Angel Chronicles titled "Fallen". angel chronicles origin.jpg|This is the fifth cover for Angel Chronicles titled "Origin". x3.jpg|The trio behind the disappearing Guardian Angels x14.jpg|This scene was when Judas was cursed when the evil spirits from the Forest of Evil attacked him and Luca x3 (2).jpg|Shin hugging Judas from behind x7 (2).jpg|Judas kissing Shin's hands and holding it x8 (2).jpg|Judas keeping Shin close love triangle.jpg|Not a very good sight for Shiva yuda at peace.jpg|it was peaceful at the beginning judasxshin.jpg|Judas with Shin x12.jpg|This happened in CD drama where he was tortured and punished by Zeus because of the Pandora Box Yuda.jpg|When Judas was thinking about his worries when he heard something... x13.jpg|Judas during their fight against Zeus x9 (2).jpg|Another scene in CD drama where Judas asked Shin to see his eyes and thus removed his eyeglasses Yuda solo2.jpg|A different solo pose for Judas x10.jpg|Judas untied Shin's ribbon young yuda.jpg|what Yuda looked like when he was a young angel Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Hell Category:Alive Category:Saint Beast